


Saving The World Shouldn't Come At This Cost

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: After Oliver joins the League, Al Sah-him, Angst, During the ambush when he kidnaps Lyla, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Someone dear dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the ambush where Al Sah-Him kidnaps Lyla, Thea's aim isn't as strong as she thought. She ends up hitting the wrong target. Seeing the life fade from their eyes, something snaps in Al Sah-Him that awakens Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The World Shouldn't Come At This Cost

Normally in a fight, Oliver can keep track of everyone. He has a sort of sixth sense when it comes to that kind of stuff, but today that sense failed him. It is during the fight with his former friends. He is ready to plunge the sword into John when an arrow flies by his head. Oliver turns to look at the shooter who is staring wide-eyed at someone to his right. Thea’s hands are shaking as his head whips around.

He looks over and sees Felicity. She looks just as beautiful as always. Her hair in a neat ponytail and the red coat makes his heart skip a beat. She looks so perfect that he almost misses the arrow that is sticking out of her chest. Her own blue eyes wide as she stares down at it. 

Despite all the torture the League had made him go through, something inside of him snaps. For a moment he is no longer Al Sah-Him, heir to the Demon Head, but instead he becomes Oliver Queen once more. He watches as she falls to her knees as the fighting comes to a stop. 

John is the first to recover and quickly makes his way over to Felicity. He catches her in his arms and starts speaking in a hushed tone. Lyla runs off somewhere to find medical supplies. Laurel moves over to grab Thea and pull her away. Oliver stays rooted to the spot. He doesn’t know how long it takes, but after what he is sure an eternity, his feet finally move. 

He stumbles over to Felicity. As he makes his way over to her, John tightens his hold. He only lets go when Felicity whispers something that only he could hear. When Oliver finally staggers by her side, John moves to help Lyla look for the medical equipment. 

Oliver takes her in his arms as he stares down at her. She smiles weakly at him as she begins to talk, “I don’t blame you. I don’t want you to blame yourself either. I chose to join your crusade and I chose this life. What I didn’t choose was falling in love with you. That was all your fault. You are kind, and sweet, and heroic, and brave, and loving. Don’t forget that Oliver. God I pick the worst times to babble.”

As she spoke, Oliver’s eyes begin to well with tears. He starts to speak shakily as he feels her breathe become shallow, “Felicity. Hang on. John and Lyla should be back and hopefully they have supplies with them. Just hang on. Hang on so you can tell me all that stuff later.”

Felicity smiles a little at him as she raises a quivering hand up to his cheek. He closes his eyes at the touch. He only opens them when he hears the soft whisper from Felicity, “I love you, Oliver Queen. If I don’t make it through this, don’t even think of taking me to that pit in that awful place.”

He starts shaking her body as her eyes close, “No! Felicity! Open your eyes! You have to open your eyes! Keep talking! Open your eyes and keep talking! Where’s that babble I love so much?! FELICITY!”

All the breath leaves her body in a soft sigh. She falls limp in the strong arms of Oliver. When he feels this happen he lose it. He tightens his hold on her limp body as he cries into her hair. Soft 'I love you’s' is what he whispers into her hair.

When John and Lyla get back with a med kit, Oliver is still hugging Felicity and crying. It is only when John puts a firm hand on his shoulder that he looks up. He sees the sadness in his former friends eyes and it breaks him. He only made this choice so that he could save his sister and save the people he loves, yet here he is holding the dead body of his lover. He looks at her one last time before setting her softly on the ground.  

He respects her last wishes and leaves her with John and Lyla. Oliver makes his way back to the group of assassins that were waiting for him. He goes with them with the intent of never letting the actions of this group harm another person. 

Oliver finds himself in Starling one week later. He watches from a distance at the people gathered around the open grave. Ray has a comforting arm around Donna as she openly weeps at the casket being lowered. John has faint tears in his eyes as he holds Lyla’s hand. Her own eyes are rimmed red from all the crying. Laurel is in the corner hugging Thea, who is turned away from the grave. Barry, Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco are all crying silently as well. When the casket is nestled at the bottom, everyone leaves silently with their heads down.

When the coast is clear, Oliver walks over to her grave. He reads the headstone which is simple, but beautiful just like her. He reaches down and grabs a handful of dirt. He tosses it in along with a rose. Before he leaves, Oliver places a bottle of that wine he promised her years ago next to the grave.


End file.
